Van Rompuy: "Forty six seats between a coalition of chaos".
In his final pre-election speech, FCRP party leader Herman Van Rompuy, after travelling the Empire, gave his final speech to a crowd of 3,500 supporters in Yttinnis. "This election will likely be one of the most important in your life time. With the state of the union in a devastating way; troubles in the West; economy swinging; world issues. It is more than another four years. You are being asked, this election, to put your trust in a party to fix all our issues. All other main stream parties will offer you quick fixes; I won't. I understand that our long, complex problems can only be fixed with strong and stable leadership, government and economy. My party and I understand that difficult and often controversial decisions must be made, no matter how unpopular they are. That is how a government must operate, that is how the FCRP will operate in government. There is an overwhelming factor we should consider, however. There is forty six seats between a coalition of chaos and the chance for strong and stable leadership. If the current coalition loses forty six seats, collectively, they cannot form a coalition of chaos. That is 12 seats for each of the chaotic and nasty parties. With UKIP membership plummeting and the FCRP being the fastest growing party, that is possible. Is that possible? crowd cheer. We know what another coalition would mean. Amber Rudd as Chancellor, Socialists in the Treasury, Republicans in the Home Office with the Mr Brandt pulling the strings. crowd boo and jeer at each proposal. This election must mean control over the internal situations. This election must mean a reestablishment of Falleentium in the world. This election must mean a strong, stable economy. This election must mean a rise in patriotic pride. This election must mean securing Falleens culture and history. This election must reject the radical left but unite the common right. My team and I have a clear plan for Falleentium. A plan that will make a Falleentium that works for everyone. The influence of FCRP is growing and growing. It was us who called for a debate and we've had a debate. It was us who pressured Merkel into stepping down and now we have another UKIP leader who's membership is in decline. It was us who started the policy of a lower, but rewardful, minimum wage and now other parties have followed. Vote FCRP and you will get FCRP. UKIP cannot win this election. It is either a coalition of chaos, or strong and stable leadership. Any vote not for the FCRP is a vote for the that coalition. Any vote not for the FCRP is a vote to put the Socialists in the Treasury. Any vote not for the FCRP is a vote to divide the union. Vote FCRP for a united, closer, interwined union of our states. Remember, forty six seats and there cannot be a coalition of chaos." Category:The Imperial Constitution